U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,121; 3,814,191 and 3,828,869 show foldup implements with wing section folding mechanisms allowing floating of the wing section in its operating position. These prior art implements use various complex linkages and pivot arrangements. Some prior art foldup arrangements require insertion or removal of pins for safe transport or for achieving the floating function. Such arrangements require the operator to leave the tractor operator station at the time the implement is folded up for transport or unfolded for field operation, thus consuming valuable operating time. In operating with the prior art devices, failure to remove or insert pins could result in damage to the equipment or give rise to a safety problem. The prior art devices are expensive to manufacture, costly to the customer and require an excessive amount of operator attention.